melody origins
by melodycass
Summary: a small part of my TF RP chire history: melody, the daugther of wreck-gar and his cybertrionen wife Skydancer, a femme with a bad past just trying to better herself but know she can only do so from what she learned from looking back.


_She was running, a smile was on her face. She looked be hide her, her sparkmate was there she waved to him. "A head" she signs to him, he nodded. She jumped over a pile of junk asking it help them find their prey. She was a rarity on junkion a sparkling hadn't been born for many an eon, she had blue optics and was very small. _

_She jumped again spinning in the air this time and spotted their prey. She pointed and signed to the others that they were upon him. Her spark was pounding will they? Won't they? She asked herself. She could feel their prey's fear it only made her go faster. They were upon him, she raised her blade, she was the youngest but it didn't matter here, it was hers._

Melody woke out of recharge air intakes working over time.

"Not nice" she mumbled. It wasn't just the waking part it was the thoughts that came with the dream, no not dream, remembering the time the times when she could just be free. She sighed and got up and looking in her mirror.

Her left optic had to be replaced after the accident that claimed her sparkmate and sparkling, it was now green .she rubbed it, it hurt at times it was another reminder that she had to keep smiling that's what they would have wanted her to do. Be happy.

She walked down the hall from her quarters and nodded at a few she met, she never cared for many of them though there was a few that was nice to her and there was the ones she respected. Beat was standing outside the main chamber.

"Hey sis...big meting a going on" beat said a smirk on her face.

"Oh joy shell we sing the 'con anthem?" she grinned back

"Sing off key again and you will pay with your sparks" said a deep voice from inside the chamber.

Both girls winced but knew it was an empty threat, melody was a lot faster than any of them and beat could blade them all in an instant. Plus been a junkion they healed at a very fast rate.

She bowed before megaton, his frame towering over her and beat.

"Oh great papa Megaton what is your need for us?"

Now it was Megs turn to wince, it didn't and never will sit with him to be called that.

"Melody, Beat help sound wave, with reports and clean the halls. I don't want any new paint jobs around here."

"Yes papa Megaton" they both said and walked out.

OOoooOO

Melody sat back with a small grin watching the cones heads do the cleaning.

"Dirge my dear you missed a spot" said beat posing, making her chestplate seem bigger and her waist thinner.

Drige looked up and increased his subbing of the floor.

Beat looked at melody and grinned "looks like I won't get any sleep tonight"

Melody shook her head "I just hope you don't break the bed like last time"

Beat was the oldest of the twins and her clone sisters. The medics had said they had each a part of her personality. Beat defiantly got her flirting side of her. Rhythm the younger twin and green was hard as ice and very cold though she loves music. And harmony was yellow and as sweet as candy and loved everyone.

She closed her optics, remembering how the drunk she was and then the lights and 3 of her coming out of the tank. Her thoughts drifted back to the day.

Her data pad made a sound and grinned as soon as she saw the message: sweet sister melly its movie night tonight wants to join? ...the back door will be open. Love harmy

"Beat I think you will have to forgot the night actives papa has some work for us" she waved her data pad.

Beat looked at the data pad then walked over to dirge "sweet one "she rubbed his arm "it's best to wait till tomorrow it will be more fun" she hugged him then gave him a light kiss.

Melody shook her head and walked away, wondering if she was ever that bad? As she did a mental check on the she will need for tonight she walked in to starscream, whining like there was tomorrow.

"YOU!!" he screeched pointing then chucked a cube at her "my quartets need cleaning get to it and I may have a place for you when I take over"

Melody looks starscream over "do it yourself ice cream I have better things to do then do your dirty work" she walk down the hall to her own quartets and decided to have a shower to wash her worries away.

OOoooOO

_They were walking down pass old buildings, laughing and singing. It was there day-off and they were going to make of most of it._

"_Hey look at that" harmony pointed over near a bunch of junk "think we should see what a it's?" _

"_I'm sure it's nothing harms" she said with a smile._

"_Where's you sense of adventure Melly?" said harmony_

"_She left it with Blurr" said beat laughing _

"_I was only proving a point" she said a small smile on her face._

"_And proving a point meant sleeping with him?" ask rhythm _

_The two girls laughed._

"_Well at least I did out last him" she laughed as well. _

_Then a noise stopped them all. Each got their weapons out ready to defend them._

"_No use sparklings" said a deep voice _

"_You know nothing then" said beat. _

_Megatron walked out of the shadows "really sparklings? I am the lord of Cybertron and ill make you all mine" _

_She nodded to rhythm and harmony to hide, they quickly hid in the shadows as she and beat jumped and attacked megaton. It was only a faint to get his optics on them and not on rhythm and harmony._

"_Foolish" said an electronic voice they both got hit in the legs and fell. They both nodded to each other, the other two were hidden now it's time to see why the cons where here._

"_Why are you here Megatron?" she asked her ear horns right back against her head._

"_To get new converts" he said another noise and soundwave stepped out the shadows, carrying a metal helmet. Beat and her looked at each other, they were to trained to let fear show but it didn't mean they didn't know it, Intel told her about this helmet. It was best to avoid it at all costs._

_Soundwave swooped Beat up and put the helmet on her first, she screamed then went silent. That was the worst part for her and the other two. Soundwave put beat on the ground then swooped her up, she fought._

"_No" she whispered crying, screaming doing everything she could but it wasn't enough. The helmet went over her head._ Melody woke up with a scream.

"I wasn't post to sleep" she whispered as she looked at the time just enough to get beat and get going. She took another shower then ran down the hall.

"Beat?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Here" Beat walked out all in black with a grin. She shook her head and giggled.

"Let's a go go" she said shutting away everything for some peace with her sisters and old friends.


End file.
